Body, Mind and Soul
by Tiro
Summary: Harry Potter is tired of everyone who lies to him. He stops caring, and lets Voldemort take him.


**Body, Mind and Soul**

**Summary**: Harry Potter is tired of everyone who lies to him. He stops caring, and lets Voldemort take him.

**Pairing/s**: Bizarre VoldemortHarry

**Warning**: Angst.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter.

-o-

Turn. Hard bed, hard pillow, thin sheet. Turn again; ribs hurting, too thin. Too weak. Not good at all. Too weak.

_Lose yourself to me. Let me take over, let me kill everyone who hurt you. I will take care of you, I promise. Give in. Give in. Give in. Give in. Give in…_

-o-

'Another day, another lie. Another day, another death. Another day, one day less before I die.'

Harry Potter, sixteen years old, repeated those sentences every day he woke up. It was almost a sacred ritual, and he refused to let anything to come between himself and those sentences. Only after that was he ready to get up and prepare himself for another day; a day he wished would not be.

He never liked living anyway. At the Dursleys he was the freak, the boy, the one unworthy of a clean shirt. In the Wizarding World, he was the Boy-Who-Lived, the crazy, the one unworthy of feeling real love. Either way he was screwed.

_Give in._

Harry sat up on the narrow bed in his small bedroom on Private Drive Number 4, and wished as usual that this would be the day Voldemort would succeed getting inside the wards and kill him off. He would promise Voldemort he would not throw a tantrum because the Dark Lord wanted him dead. Just a simple Avada Kedavra, and then no more Harry Potter.

_Give in._

He dressed and ignored Petunia's shout from downstairs. If she wanted something, she could bang on the door. Not that he would listen even if she came up.

_Let me in._

Harry went to the bathroom, quickly locking the door as the big fat whale, also called Vernon Dursley, tried to chase him down. A bang on the door told Harry the man was standing there. Of course, he had heard the elephant steps a mile away.

"I don't want to tell you again, boy, but while you are in our house you will listen to Petunia and me!" Vernon roared and Harry put his hands over his ear with a wince. He was not deaf even if Vernon seemed to believe it. "Do you hear me, boy?"

Harry washed his face and gave a half-hearted response. Why care? Come on, come on, just throw me out. Throw me out and Voldemort kill come here and kill the lot of them.

_Come on, just let me in and I can do it anyway._

Harry had heard this voice for several days but never bothered to answer. Why answer and confirm you're insane? But now…

"Who are you?" he whispered as the whale, Vernon, rolled, eeh walked down the stairs. Bad head, bad head, don't produce so good images.

_You know who I am._

Harry looked into the mirror and could almost see the Dark Lord behind him, smirk firmly in place and amusement shining in bright red eyes.

_Do you have your wand with you?_

"Yes," Harry whispered.

-o-

Vernon saw red as the raven-haired teen came inside the kitchen. He got up from the table, with some difficulty, and screamed:

"What made you think you could come in here while we're eating? Get out! Get out now, you stupid freak!"

Harry lifted his head slowly and opened his eyes. Dudley stared. Petunia screamed. Vernon's face drained from its purple colour to a sick grey.

Red eyes. Arm lifting, wand in hand. Crazy smile, twisting the face.

_Goodbye._

-o-

Harry jumped onto the Night Bus and gave the address. Little Hangleton. He was quiet the whole way there, just staring out the window.

Little Hangleton. Shitty old Muggle town. Riddle Manor towering over it. Harry set his pace there. He did not look anywhere else but the house. He opened the rusty gate, and walked up to the house. The door opened before he could get there, and the red-eyed devil was already waiting.

_Good boy. I'm proud of you._

Harry smiled. _He is proud of me. Of _me_. He sees me._

Voldemort drew Harry Potter into his arms, gave the teen a searing kiss and a teasing smirk.

_Let me love you in every way. Let me take you. Give your body to me. Surrender your mind to me, and pledge your soul to me._

"Anything you want," Harry said. "Anything."

_You will never look at someone else. You will never belong to anyone else than me. You will be mine, forever and ever._

"Forever."

'Threat, gone,' Voldemort thought and shut the door behind them.

End

* * *

Alright… I always love a nice Voldemort, so I don't know what made me write this. Anyway… What do you think?

Until another time,

Ja,

Tiro


End file.
